


Toxic

by DWilde1891



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottoming from the Top, Established Relationship, M/M, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWilde1891/pseuds/DWilde1891
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 'Soul Survivor'.</p><p>After Dean's transformation from demon to human, he wakes in the bunker lost and more than a little broken. Wandering late that night he finds Sam, making good on his promise to get drunk. </p><p>Dirty dancing, booze and the healing powers of Britney, Lady Gaga and Rihanna help to bring the Winchester's back from the brink. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toxic

**Author's Note:**

> A completely selfish way to combine some of my favorite music, with some of my favorite fic.

Dean woke up with a start. For a moment he didn't know where he was. Memories of the last few weeks crashing together with sudden cold clarity. Groaning, he rolled over and tried to bury his head in the pillow. Pillow. Bed. The lingering smell of fried food. Back at the bunker.

He ached all over. The purifying ritual had turned the molecules in his body inside out, tearing out the bad and leaving nothing but scar tissue behind. Throat dry and sore, Dean rolled out of bed and decided a glass of water wouldn't hurt. Wandering dully through the hallways, he tried to suppress the throb of feeling from a few hours before. The thrill of the hunt. So goddamn certain that he could get Sam. Just another little human with their mess of pointless emotions.

Now that he was awake and human again, the big brother in him that hated to lose couldn't believe that with every advantage he'd still been beaten. Sammy, weak, one armed, had played him perfectly and had that knife at his throat before he could do anything to stop it.

Turning into the kitchen, he overheard music coming from the library. The Rolling Stones. Paint it Black. It was damn loud.

Curious what was going on, he headed in that direction, the music getting louder as he rounded the corner,

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts,  
It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

Sammy was on the table, back to him, arms up in the air, bottle of vodka in hand as he sang along emphatically along with the lyrics,

_No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

head swinging downwards as he shuffled backwards as though playing a guitar, all the way up to the finale,

_I want to see your face painted black, black as night, black as coal_  
 _I want to see the sun blotted out from the sky._  
 _I want to see it painted, painted, painted, painted black_

Dean was about to take a step forward and make a remark about the choice of song when the track changed abruptly. The unmistakeable opening of Toxic, by one Britney Spears set Sam off in a completely new direction,

 _A guy like you  
_ _Should wear a warning_

At some point Sam had got rid of the sling, and his shirt, and his shoes so he was barefoot in jeans and a black wife beater Dean wasn't sure he'd ever seen before. There were a few bottles of beer and empty shot glasses discarded on the other end of the table. 

 _It’s dangerous  
_ _I’m fallin’_

Gone was the jagged, emphatic joy of The Rolling Stones. His hips had started to sway, head snapping round with the beat. The wife beater had ridden up, the muscles of Sam's lower back visible, highlighted by a sheen of sweat. Spinning round, 

  _It’s getting late  
_ _To give you up_

stopping,

 _I took a sip  
_ _From my devil's cup_

A beat of embarrassment, quickly defeated by a wide grin, Sam's arms up in the air as though in victory, "Dean!"

"You err-havin' a party here Sammy?" he questioned, moving from his vantage point and gesturing to the discarded bottles.

"Damn right I'm having a party." he took another swig from the bottle.

"You gonna come down from the table?"

Sam stared at him, then did a little sweep on the spot and asked instead, "You gonna come up onto the table?"

 _With a taste of your lips  
_ _I’m on a ride_

"...Not sure it'd hold both of us." he said doubtfully, eyeing it uncertainly.

"Sure it would." and to prove his point Sam stomped on the antique wood a couple of times, "See." he held his arms out, "C'mon Dean."

Sure he was going to regret this, Dean heaved a sigh and climbed up onto the table where he was immediately embraced, Sammy singing in his ear,

 _I'm addicted to you  
_ _Don't you know that you're toxic_

"Britney? Really?"

Sam shuffled back, arms out, "Britney's a babe."

"You're so gay right now."

"No-I'm so drunk right now." he corrected, "C'mon Dean. Loosen up."

He frowned, "I've been plenty loose lately."

"Yes!" he pointed, frowned, then grinned again as the next track came on. Lady Gaga. Dean seriously needed to look into this playlist.

"What's this in aid of anyway?" Dean asked.

_I'm beautiful in my way_

"Are you fucking serious?" Sam slunk forward

_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

 "This is catharsis, celebration,"

 _I'm on the right track, baby  
_ _I was born this way_

" another massive fuck you to the mysterious forces of Heaven and Hell."

 _Don't hide yourself in regret  
_ _Just love yourself and you're set_

he smirked, "I took you back Dean. You tried to kill me today and I still got you back."

 _I'm on the right track, baby  
_ _I was born this way_

"You know it's not that simple." Dean reminded gently, trying not to be distracted by Sam, his damn hot body and swinging hips, "I still got the mark, I might-"

"God what is it with you and Cas!?" he shouted, cutting Dean off, bending his spine way back with his arms opened out to the ceiling, "Today we won!"

"Doesn't feel like a win to me." Dean said coldly.

"Shut the fuck up with the angst and have a drink." Sam held out the bottle, which Dean eyed warily

"I've been thinkin' Sammy-about cleanin myself up and-"

"You were demon this morning!" Sam shouted, "Damned. Destructive. Set to kill." he sipped from the bottle with his bandaged arm, then suddenly grabbed Dean by the back of his head and pulled it back. Leaning over, Sam pressed their lips together and deposited a hot stream of vodka down Dean's throat. Following up with a kiss so filthy Dean was sure it had cost him a few brain cells by the end.

Sam stepped back, still way too graceful for a guy of his size with his blood alcohol content. Put his back to Dean and carried on dancing. Dean rubbed his eyes, "You shouldn't have done that."

"Why the hell not?" he swung back around.

"Because even before we weren't-"

"Do you know what I've been thinking about Dean?" Sam cut him off again, pressing his body up against Dean's as the playlist flicked onto another unexpected track.

 _Come here  
_ _Rude boy, boy_

"That time when we were in Philly. When I was seventeen and we snuck into that club."

Dean gulped, he remembered that club.

_Take it, take it_

"We danced dirty all night."

 _Love me  
_ _Love me_

"And you dragged me to the back room."

_Can you get it up_

"Fucked me in the dark."

 _Rude boy, boy  
_ _Is you big enough_

"And we went straight back to the floor."

_Baby, baby_

Dean sighed, he felt tired, buzzed and insanely aroused, "What you want from me Sammy?"

"To accept that a good thing happened today." he dumped the bottle on the table, strode forward again, "And to dance with me again." he slid his arms around his brother's neck, pressed their groins together,

 _Tonight_  
 _I'm a give it  
_ _To you harder_

"Like you did that night when we were kids."

 _I'm a turn  
_ _Your body out_

 "And all we had was the darkness, the heat and each other."

 _Let me do it  
_ _How I wanna_

Dean pressed his forehead against Sammy's, muttering, "You're too coherent for a drunk."

Instead of bothering to reply, Sam kissed him, and before Dean realised he'd been drawn into a dirty dance. Sam's hips leading his involuntarily into movement. The music started to blur. The blood rushing through his body too quick, heart pounding, palms sweaty as he absorbed the size, shape and strength of his brother's body.

It was a relearning. He hadn't been allowed close since Ezekial, since the Trials started wearing Sam thin. Every single inch of him was hard. Not an ounce of wasted fat. Broad shoulders, flat stomach and strong legs. All of it going on for so long Dean could forget his place. Used to. Until Sam would get frustrated and take over.

And today. A few hours ago. He'd almost destroyed it. Destroyed them.

"Stop it Dean." Sam commanded, pressing his lips against Dean's neck.

He didn't realise what Sam meant until he tried to breath deep and found his nose, throat constructed. The realisation made it worse and he tried to pull away, to hide, but Sam wouldn't let him.

"It wasn't you." he asserted, wrapping his huge hands around Dean's head and forcing  him to look up, "What happened-you got tricked and manipulated by Crowley. Killed by Metatron."

"There were so many people Sam." he kept his voice low, it couldn't go any higher, "And what I almost did-what I _wanted_ to do-"

"Doesn't matter."

"Sam-I said-our lives-that it was all your fault. Mom-and that guy-"

"On me." Sam said calmly, "I sold that guy to Hell and I'll have to live with that." he pressed his forehead to Dean's and said quietly, "I've done stuff human that you could only do demon. That makes you the good one." he kissed him, softly, "Tomorrow Dean-tomorrow you get to despair but tonight is a celebration."

Dean fell deep into his brother's arms, clinging on for dear life, "Celebration."

"Fuck yeah." his voice pitched low again, for a moment, until he looked around, "I want to get off this table...but I think I'm probably gonna need some help."

With a sudden burst of laughter, Dean pressed his forehead against Sam's chest and pushed back, "Yeah. I think you might need help too."

It wasn't that bad. Sam knocked over a few bottles and a kicked over a chair but once he was back on solid ground he was almost normal. They headed back to Dean's room hand in hand. Sam was still humming Britney, which Dean tried to avoid laughing at but couldn't

"What's with that music anyway?" he checked Sam out sidelong, his tattoo peeking out from beneath the wife beater, "And the wife beater?"

"I told you." Sam said, as he followed Dean into his room, and to his bed, without invitation, "Catharsis." he dropped flat onto his back, "It's fun to listen to music from later than the 1970's every now and then."

"And the wife beater?" Dean asked, crawling onto his lap and running his hands up the thin material.

"Chasing your returned from the dead, demon asshole brother around the country doesn't leave much time for laundry."  he replied with a smirk, "Now kiss me bitch."

That was a command Dean was more than happy to follow. The booze and the music had made Sam loose and relaxed. He laughed when Dean struggled to get his jeans off without losing his position on Sam's lap. Was understanding when he had to take some time to breathe on being confronted again with the body, the person he wanted so much as a demon even thinking of it burned.

"Dean, stop it." Sam rolled them over and reached up beneath Dean's pillow, "You got me." he leant over and kissed him, licking deep into his brother's mouth, "You'll always have me. Don't matter what you do."

He pulled off his jeans, the only remaining article of clothing, and smoothed some lube onto his fingertips. Then he reared up and sank back down on them. Dean's breath caught and he watched. Not daring to touch.

"Jesus Sammy." he eventually managed to say, watching reverently as a flush of red moved from Sam's chest to his cheeks.

"Touch me Dean."

"Sam-I-"

Sam's eyes flew open, his tan skin blushing with anger and arousal both, "If you give me some bullshit about being tainted I will punch you. And then I will fuck you. Because you have left me waitin' long enough."

Knowing when he was beat, Dean slipped his hands up Sam's thighs, ran his fingertips across the tempting dip of Sam's hips before gripping his cock. Sam threw his head back and groaned. Echoed straight after by Dean, who had been so mesmerised by his brother he missed the slight shift down and only became aware of being taken when his balls were resting up against Sam's ass.

"Fuck-Dean-" Sam's voice was a growl deep from his chest, "I have missed you so fucking much."

"Me or my cock?"

"Stopped telling the difference years ago."

Before Dean could retort, Sam started moving. He was a little sloppy, a little wild from the amount he'd drank and it was crazy, and fun, putting everything he'd done lately way, way into the shadow. As a demon he'd pursued sex relentlessly and it had satisfied. A little. For a moment. Because all he'd been chasing was this

Being a demon was all about pretence. Compensating for the nothingness echoing where things like happiness, unhappiness, used to reside. Taking pleasure and delivering pain were the only sensations left. Problem was the pleasure was so weak in comparison to being  human, pursuing pain became easier. Less disappointing.

It was stupid.

And cowardly.

He didn't get to escape being human and why the hell would he want to? When he got this?

"Dean-" Sam dragged him up off the bed and wrapped Dean's arms around his body, "start taking part. Just because your cock's in my ass doesn't mean I won't still punch you."

"Yeah Sammy, I got it." he shifted, onto his knees, so he and Sam were all knotted up together. Once his thrusts met Sam's they were going as hard as they ever had before, with the added heightened emotions of a reunion only contributing to the intensity. Dean pulled his little brother as close as he could, sucking his nipples, gripping the slick muscles that strained and contracted with each lift and drop, Dean's hips pistoning trying to keep up. It didn't seem to be ending. Both straining on the edge of orgasm for so long it became a fresh torture of its own.

"Come on Dean." Sam licked up his neck, "Come. Come harder than you've ever come in your sorry life."

And he did. Came so hard he couldn't see. His entire body dropping back onto the bed with Sam limp on top of him. Dean groaned, knocked with one arm, "You ain't light bitch."

"Sure, fine, whatever." Sam rolled over, groaning when Dean's soft cock slipped free from his ass, "Get the lamp."

"You ain't cleanin' up?" he questioned sceptically. Usually Sam was a three showers a day kind of guy.

"I had most a bottle of vodka and just screwed you into the bed." he yawned, "No I'm not cleanin'. Get the goddamn lamp."

Dean huffed in faux irritation and did as he was told. When it came to Sam, he probably always would.


End file.
